Madara Uchiha
Nome: ' Madara Uchiha * '''Origem: ' Naruto '''Gender: Male Age: Giving Kakuzu's age, he is at least in his late 90s, physically he is in his 30s due to the effects of his Edo Tensei Classification: Human, Ninja, Head of the Uchiha Clan, Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, Co-Founder of Konoha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Battle Precognition (Via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Power Mimicry '(Can copy and emulate the fighting style of his opponent. Can also copy other ninjutsu and genjutsu), T'elepathy, Attack Reflection (Can reflect incoming chakra attacks by converting them into wind-element chakra with his Gunbai), Master at using various weapons (Kunai, shurikens, swords, scythes, gunbai, kusarigama, etcetera), Sealings, Ninjutsu Nullification ( regeneration nullification, Soul regeneration nullification) Kaguya is the progenitor of the entire chakra, she has practically all the powers of verse, Madara has absorbed kaguya, so he also has ! ''' '''Assimilation (Pseudo-Intangibility) , Life Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation ( Lightning, storm, Dust release) Wood Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Manipulation (With Izanagi and Yin & Yang Manipulation, Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu), Time-Space manipulation(kamui, Limbo, invocations etc...) , Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation,' Ilusion creation/Mind Manipulation' (Infinite Tsukuyomi and other genjutsu), Summoning, Immortality, Can summon an ethereal warrior like creature (Susano'o) that acts offensively and defensively, Air Manipulation, Chakra Absorption, Levitation/True Flight, Chakra Sensing, Regeneration, ''' Can create numerous tangible clones of various elements (Shadow, wood, etc.), Can project shadows of himself into the invisible world known as '''Limbo, which is generally impossible to detect or visually perceive and the shadows can operate independently of the user attacking and restraining target(s) or defending the original body from harm, , Dark Matter (Maybe) Dark energy Manipulation https://imgur.com/a/aGBCF https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dark_matter Powers that madara has, but have not been shown : Invisibility ('http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hiding_with_Camouflage_Technique ) '''Time-Space manipulation ('Amenominaka, 'BFR), Body Control, Bone Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Darkness/Shadow Manipulation, Lava manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Illusion Reversal, Heat Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Boil Manipulation, Matter Manipulation/Transmutation, Telekinesis, '''Energy Projection, '''Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Shapeshifting ' *Invocação (De vários animais diferentes via Rinne Sharingan) *Ressurreição (Via Rinne Sharingan) *Efeito de Status (Indução de sono, paralisia e controle mental via Rinne Sharingan) *Criação de Portais *Remoção de Campo de Batalha *Controle de Dimensões de Bolso *Manipulação do Espaço-Tempo *Manipulação da Vida (Via Rinne Sharingan) *Manipulação Tecnológica e Corporal via Caminho Asura (Pode criar armas tecnológicas e etc...) *Manipulação Óssea e desintegração molecular (Via Ossos das Cinzas que Tudo Matam) *Manipulação do Yin-Yang *Manipulação da Alma e Manipulação da Memória (via Caminho Humano, Rinne Sharingan) *Manipulação da Gravidade (Via Rinne Sharingan) *Manipulação Elementar (Fogo, Agua, Vento, Terra, Relâmpago, Gelo, Vapor, Ácido, Gás, Coral, Lava, Borracha, Tinta, Madeira e Magnetismo) *Manipulação Climática *Devia ter todos os outros de Madara. '''Composite: '''see the future, '''Reality Manipulation, Mind manipulation Attack Potency: Town level with Fire Release. Large Island level with Perfect Susano'o. Large Island level with Kyuubi under his control. At least Continent +/Multi continent/ , with Kyuubi-Susanoo | Town level with katons (Managed to inflict burns on SM Naruto). Large Island level with Perfect Susano'o (Destroyed a mountain range with a slash, calc). Large Island level with Tengai Shinsei (Calc, also that he should be comparable to Sage Mode Hashirama Senju) | Continent / Continent + / Multi Continent(Sent the Bijuus flying with Rinbo Hengoku) and with Gedō Mazō (Capable of restraining Kurama) Planet level via power-scaling (Hagoromo stated that Madara approached his power) | At least Planet level via power-scaling (Absorbing Shinju tree and awakening Rinne-Sharingan) SPEED High Hypersonic '(Mach 25-50) '/ '''High Hypersonic+ '(Mach 50-100) '' , '''Massively hypersonic/ Massively Hypersonic +'', '' Madara faster than team Dosu, Sasuke and Rock Lee '''High Hypersonic (Mach 25-50) High Hypersonic+ (Mach 50-100) >>> https://imgur.com/a/3ctfX * Massively hypersonic (was able to overcome Hashirama's wooden Golem hand that intercepts Kurama's Kijima pattern, fought evenly with Hashirama, is a top-level reaction and combat speed, distanced as fast distances from the country) * * Faster than the young Kakashi who cut a lightning https://imgur.com/a/iOXiK kakashi cutting lightning on filler-canon '' 'Massively Hypersonic ' * 'Massively Hypersonic +'' * Relativistc * Faster than light * * Statistics Amplification CALCULUS * Statistics Amplification * Kairiki Muso (2x), Juubi chakra mode (6x, 27x), 8 gate (100x), 7 gates (3x Minimal, 30x, 70x) Tongarashigan ''(100x), Raiton Chakra mode (2x), Keijūgan no Jutsu (2x) * '''Striking Strength:' Town Class normally. Large Island Class with Perfect Susano'o. At least Large Island Class with Kyuubi-Susanoo | Large Island Class with Perfect Susano'o (Split two mountains with a shockwave) | Large Town Class+ with Sage Mode activated (Superior to Sage Mode Naruto). Large Island Class with Perfect Susanoo. Large Island Class with Limbo (Able to take down the Bijuus) | Moon Class+ (Superior to Sage of Six Paths Obito who casually ripped apart four Hokages' barrier with his chakra arms) | At least Moon Class+, likely Small Planet Class, '''Moon Class+ 'resisted Hashirama hits '''Durability:' Town level via power-scaling (Should be comparable to his Edo self, also possesses Chakra comparable to a Bijuu, and should be at least as durable as Kakashi, if not, far higher). Large Island level with Perfect Susanoo (Tanked Prime Kurama's Bijuudama). At least Large Island level with Kyuubi-Susanoo (Emerged unharmed from the final clash with Hashirama which dwarfed the land) | Town level (Blocked a blow from Raiton-clad Raikage). Large Island level with Complete Susanoo (Tanked Juubi's Tenpenchi), Edo Regeneration also makes him very difficult to kill unless circumvented (Regenerated fully from his own Tengai Shinsei, also stated to be capable of regenerating from 3rd Form Juubi's charged Bijuudama, need to be sealed to defeat him) | At least Town level in Sage Mode (Withstood Bijuus' blows). Large Island level with Complete Susanoo (Withstood a unified attack from all Bijuus including Kurama) | Moon level+ (Survived Naruto's Lava Release Rasenshuriken, superior to Sage of Six Paths Obito); regeneration also makes him difficult to kill | At least Moon level+, likely Small Planet level (Should be equal to Naruto and Sasuke); also, Immortality and regeneration makes him very hard to kill , '''Moon Class 'resisted Hashirama hits '''Stamina:' Extremely High (Possesses chakra comparable to the bijuus, can fight for a full day and night against the likes of Hashirama before collapsing, has enough chakra to summon the Kyuubi), nigh-unlimited as an Edo and as the Juubi's Jinchuuriki Range: Extended melee range with swords and Gunbai. Planetary with Infinite Tsukuyomi and Shin: Jukai Koutan, his summoning range is beyond planetary, as he was able to summon Gedo Mazo from the Moon. Standard Equipment: Gunbai, Kama, Fuma Shuriken, Katana | Loses previous equipment after obtaining the Ten-Tails Chakra Intelligence: Extremely High (Created the Moon Eye Plan in the first place, Obito's mentor, extremely skilled shinobi, experienced combatant and Combat/Tactical genius)